Isabella Jackson:Daughter Of The Sea God
by RockaRosalie
Summary: Bella is the twin sister of Percy Jackson who ran away three years ago. What happens when they arrive on her door step? What problems will occur? And who is trying to come back?
1. Hey Sis Where You Been

**Please Read And Review I don't Own Percy Jackson Or Twilight. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

My name is Isabella Marie Jackson not Swan and I am the twin sister of Perseus Jackson. Nearly three years ago I ran away to escape my destiny I moved to forks and manipulated the mist to make it seem like I am Chief Swans daughter. Everything was okay until my brother showed up on my doorstep.

It was my eighteenth birthday and I was at the Cullen's. I had just opened presents and there was a knock on the door and I went to get it. I opened the door to see my brother Percy, his girlfriend Annabeth, my best friend and Thalia my other best friend "hello sis, happy birthday. Where you been?" demanded Percy getting straight to the point.

"Who is it love?" smiled Edward putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. Percy growled at him but I put my hand up and said "chill Percy"

"I missed you guys" I shrieked as I hugged them each "how did you find me?" I questioned but Percy simply replied "dad!"

"Bella who is this?" Edward asked getting into a defensive crouch "Edward meets my twin brother Percy" I replied gesturing to Percy with his dark hair and see green eyes. " Bella what are you talk about, he has jet black hair and green eyes" he said looking at me as if i was crazy " lets get you to Carlisle" he continued, while trying to pull me inside away from them." Edward stop!" I practicably yelled at him,only then did he stop.

"Okay Edward I need to explain so things to you. If we could all go into the living everyone I have something to tell you. Okay please don't interrupt me until the end" they all nodded. "Okay you know the Greek gods and everything they're alive and the come down to earth and fraternize with mortals and they're offspring are called demi gods. Everyone on the same page" all nodded" okay well Annabeth, Thalia, Percy and I are all demi gods. Annabeth's mother is Athena, Thalia is Zeus daughter and Percy's and i's is Poseidon and we go to a camp called Camp Half-blood for demi gods to stop monsters coming after us but I ran away three years ago and now they're coming to bring me back. And I've manipulate the mist to make it look like I was Charlie's daughter and my eyes are actually see green and my hair is as black as Percy s" I explained. all the Cullen's looked at me like was insane.I gulped and clicked my fingers manipulating the mist to show my true eye and hair color. they all gasped.

As I described it I looked at Edward and slowly I began seeing 3 of him and then all of a sudden it was black and I was surrounded by it.

_Suddenly I was in a Cave and in front of me was a golden coffin so bright I had to look away but I still heard the voice that was so familiar. "Daughter of Poseidon, I am returning and you cannot beat me this time"_

* * *

_**FIRST TWILIGHT, PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER. SORRY THAT ITS SOOOO SHORT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. IF YOU'VE READ THE SERIES OF PERCY JACKSON YOU'LL KNOW WHO IS IN THE COFFIN.**__  
_


	2. I'm So Sorry

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN AND I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH HOMEWORK. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST ONE OF MY STORIES EVERY WEEK WITH AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**YOURS,**

**ROCKAROSALIE X**


	3. Think About It

**HEY I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT CLEAR, I AM A TEAM EDWARD FAN BUT I DON'T THINK EVERY STORY SHOULD INVOLVE HIM AND BELLA TOGETHER.**

**THE MORE I THINK ABOUT IT HE IS REALLY OVER PROTECTIVE AND TREATS HER LIKE SHE IS A PIECE OF GLASS AND HE IS SORT OF LIKE A STALKER SO DO NOT EXPECT ALL OF MY STORIES TO BE ABOUT A PERFECT EDWARD OR HIM AND BELLA TOGETHER.**

**THANKS X**


	4. Merry Christmas

**_Hello Everyone,_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't update my story's in a while, I have written them but not uploaded them. I don't really have that much inspiration left and I keep thinking of new stories, not the same stories I've already written, so if you have any ideas i'd be glad to hear them._**

**_I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

**_By the way my birthday was last month, the 28th November!_**

**_Have a great holiday everyone and keep tuned!_**

**_Love From,_**

**_Olivia_**

**_(RockaRosalie)_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
